


Jokes Galore

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, lots of jokes, some dirty jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: Leonard gets affected by a type of laughing gas that makes him tell jokes for one week.





	Jokes Galore

**Day 1**

 

Leonard wakes up, yawns, and stretches. He takes a shower and gets ready for the day.

Spock is sitting at the table eating fruit.

Leonard goes to say Good Morning to Spock, but what comes out instead is, "What's a vampires favorite drink?"

Spock raises an eyebrow and Leonard blushes. He didn't mean to say that. He tries again, but what he says this time is, "Bloody Mary's".

Spock gets up from his chair and walks over to him. "Leonard, are you feeling alright?"

He goes to say, I'm fine instead all he can get out is, "How do you occupy someone?"

Spock raises an eyebrow, "Leonard, I think you should go to sick bay." Instead of arguing he nods.

While walking there he says, "You put over on both sides of a piece of paper." If Spock wasn't so worried he would have cracked a smile.

 

In Sickbay 

Once they are in sickbay Leonard hops up on one of the biobeds.

M'Benga walks into the room. He looks surprised to see Leonard and Spock there.

He looks at Leonard, "What seems to be the problem?"

Leonard glances at Spock. "Whenever Leonard tries to speak he ends up saying jokes instead."

M'Benga looks at Leonard and says, "Jokes?" McCoy nods.

M'Benga runs some tests. "It looks like you inhaled some gas, it's like a form of nitrous oxide. Instead of making you laugh, the affect of this gas is that it makes you tell jokes."

Leonard frowns.

"Doctor is the affect permanent?"

M'Benga smiles, "No. It should wear off in a week." Spock nods while Leonard continues to frown.

* * *

 

**Day 2**

 

The next day Leonard wakes up and burrows his way in his sheets.

When Leonard doesn't show up for breakfast, Spock goes into their room and sees him buried in sheets.

Spock gives him an amused look, "Leonard, you cannot stay in bed all week."

Leonard ignores him.

Spock internally sighs. _I guess I will have to do this the hard way._

He walks over to the bed, "Leonard, if you do not get up on the count of three I will make you get up."

"One."

He doesn't move.

"Two."

Nothing.

"Three."

Still nothing.

Spock sighs. _Okay, Leonard. The hard way it is then._

Spock uses his strength to pull the sheets off Leonard. He then bends over and picks up Leonard. Leonard struggles and Spock sighs. "It is only for a week. Be glad it is not for a longer amount of time."

He glares at Spock with a look that says, **that's easy for you to say, you hobgoblin**.

Spock sighs again.

* * *

 

**Day 3**

 

The third day is better then the second. At least Spock doesn't have to drag McCoy out of bed.

Kirk finds out what happened to Bones and of course he thinks it's hilarious.

He's been annoying Bones all day. So far, Bones hasn't cracked. However, there were times when he was close.

Instead of talking he has been writing things down. It's been starting to annoy him. He's missed talking.

* * *

 

**Day 4**

 

On the fourth day, Spock and Leonard decide to join Kirk for breakfast.

This is also the day Kirk finally breaks Bones.

They're sitting at one of the tables in the mess hall and everything is going fine until, "What do you get when you cross a rooster and an owl?"

Kirk smirks, "I don't know. What do you get?" While Spock looks at Leonard intrigued.

Leonard smiles at Kirk, "A cock that stays up all night long." Kirk bursts out laughing.

It takes Spock a minute, but when he gets it he blushes. Everyone in the mess hall turns to look at them.

Kirk doesn't stop laughing.

Leonard glances at Spock and thinks that he will use this to his advantage.

* * *

 

**Day 5**

 

Leonard wakes up with a smile. He stretches and gets ready for the day.

Spock and Leonard meet Kirk in the mess hall again.

Kirk smirks at Bones as he eats his pancakes, "Got anymore jokes?"

Bones smiles and nods. "What do you call a guy who cries when he masturbates?"

Kirk eats a bite of pancake and shrugs.

"A real tearjerker." Just like yesterday Kirk cracks up laughing.

Also sure enough when Leonard glances over at Spock he sees him blushing.

When Kirk finally stops laughing, he looks at Bones and sees him smirking. "What's the ultimate rejection?"

Kirk smiles, "I don't know Bones, but I bet you know."

Leonard smirk gets wider, "When you masturbate and even your hand falls asleep."

Kirk starts laughing so hard that he falls out of his chair. People glance over and see their Captain rolling on the floor laughing.

Leonard looks at Spock, his blush has got bigger where before it was just his cheeks, but now his whole face and ears have turn a bright emerald green.

Success.

* * *

 

**Day 6**

 

Throughout the day Leonard tells jokes to everyone.

To Scotty: "What do you call a crazy duck?"

"Quackers."

 

To M'Benga: "When is it time to get a new fence?"

"When an elephant sits on it."

 

To Uhura: "Where do snowmen dance?"

"At a snow ball."

 

To Spock: "Where do snowmen keep their money?"

"Leonard, snowmen do not have money."

"In a snow bank." Spock sighs.

 

To Kirk: "How do you make a tissue dance?"

"You put a little boogie in it." Kirk starts laughing and Bones smiles.

* * *

 

**Day 7**

 

This day goes the same way yesterday did.

All around the Enterprise, jokes could be heard.

In the mess hall: "Where do vampires keep there money?"

"In blood banks."

 

In the sick bay: "What is a mummies favorite music?"

"Wrap."

 

In the engine room: "What's a dogs favorite movie snack?"

"Pupcorn."

 

On the bridge: "Where do kittens keep there money?"

"In their purse."

* * *

 

**Day 8**

 

Leonard started this day like it was any other day. Except today he would finally be able to talk normally. No more jokes when he tried to talk.

Leonard walked out of the bedroom and saw Spock eating. He internally smiled, "How do you make time fly?"

Spock looked at him surprised. Leonard smiled, "You throw a clock out the window."

He walked over to Spock and kissed him. "Leonard, I thought the affects were gone?"

"They are. Doesn't mean I still can't tell jokes. Just not all the time."

Spock kissed him, "That is good."

Leonard smiled. He secretly knew that Spock would miss it. He would too.

Mostly.


End file.
